verdianafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Grafene
Il grafene è un materiale costituito da uno strato monoatomico di atomi di carbonio (avente cioè uno spessore equivalente alle dimensioni di un solo atomo). Come suggerisce la desinenza ''-ene'' del nome, gli atomi sono ibridati nella forma sp², e si dispongono quindi a formare esagoni con angoli di 120°. In presenza di imperfezioni (pentagoni o ettagoni invece degli esagoni), la struttura si deforma: quando ci sono 12 pentagoni, si ha un fullerene. La presenza di singoli pentagoni o ettagoni provoca invece increspature della superficie. Il grafene viene ottenuto in laboratorio dalla grafite. I cristalli di grafite vengono trattati con una soluzione fortemente acida a base di acido solforico e nitrico, e successivamente ossidati ed esfoliati fino a ottenere cerchi di grafene con gruppi carbossilici ai bordi. Mediante trattamento con cloruro di tionile (SOCl2), queste molecole periferiche vengono trasformate in cloruri acilici (alogenuri acilici composti da un acile e un atomo di cloro) e poi in ammidi. Il risultato è un cerchio di grafene solubile in tetraidrofurano, tetraclorometano e dicloroetano. Le scoperte sul grafene e le sue applicazioni (realizzazione di un transistor) conseguite nel 2004UK, realizzato un transistor di grafite sono valse il premio Nobel per la fisica 2010 ai due fisici Andre Geim e Konstantin Novoselov dell'Università di Manchester. Nonostante i problemi iniziali riscontrati nell'applicabilità del grafene a singolo strato, i due fisici hanno evoluto il materiale fino alla costruzione del cosiddetto grafene a doppio strato, il quale garantisce più resistenza e flessibilità di utilizzo. WWW4.FISICA.UNIMI.IT: Bi-strato o grafene rinforzato WWW.NATURE.COM: Tunable metal–insulator transition in double-layer graphene heterostructures delle acque marine in modo da rendere fertile il deserto del Sahara (vedi anche Desertec).]] Descrizione Uno strato ideale di grafene consiste esclusivamente di celle esagonali; strutture di tipo pentagonale o ettagonale costituiscono infatti dei difetti. In particolare, in presenza di una cella pentagonale isolata lo strato planare di grafene si deforma fino ad assumere una forma conica; se invece le strutture pentagonali sono 12 si ha la formazione di un fullerene. Allo stesso modo la presenza di una cella isolata ettagonale causa una deformazione che trasforma la struttura planare in una sella. Quindi l'inserimento controllato di tali celle pentagonali o ettagonali permette la realizzazione di strutture molto complesse. Nanotubi di carbonio a singola parete possono essere considerati come dei cilindri di grafene; talvolta alle estremità di questi nanotubi si possono trovare delle strutture emisferiche, costituite da fogli di grafene contenenti 6 strutture pentagonali, che fungono da "tappo". La definizione ufficiale del grafene data dalla IUPAC è la seguente: :Uno strato singolo di atomi di carbonio ordinati secondo la struttura della grafite può essere considerato come l'elemento finale della serie naftalene, antracene, coronene, ecc. e la parola grafene va quindi utilizzata per indicare gli strati singoli di carbonio all'interno dei composti della grafite. Il termine "strato di grafene" viene comunemente utilizzato all'interno della terminologia del carbonio. Utilizzi Celle fotovoltaiche Il laboratorio dell'USC Viterbi School of Engineering nel 2008 ha riferito di aver raggiunto la produzione in larga scala di film di grafene per deposizione chimica del vapore. In questo processo, i ricercatori creano fogli di grafene ultrasottili prima per la deposizione di atomi di carbonio sotto forma di sottili strati di grafene su di una piastra di nichel, partendo dal gas metano. In seguito dispongono uno strato protettivo in materiale termoplastico sul foglietto di grafene e dissolvono il nichel sottostante grazie a un bagno in acido. Nel passo finale attaccano il grafene protetto dalla plastica su di un foglio di polimero molto sottile, che può essere in seguito incorporato dentro una cella fotovoltaica del tipo OPV (fotovoltaico a grafene). Le lamine di grafene/polimero sono state prodotte in dimensioni che raggiungono i 150 centimetri quadrati e possono essere utilizzati per creare dense schiere di celle OPV flessibili. Potrebbe eventualmente essere possibile un giorno il sistema industriale dello stampaggio grazie a presse a rullo che stamperebbero grosse aree coperte con celle solari molto economiche, nello stesso modo delle rotative che stampano i giornali (roll-to-roll). Walker, Sohia. (2010-08-04) Use of graphene photovoltaics as alternate source of energy|Computer Talks. Comptalks.com. Retrieved on 2010-12-10. Attualmente il silicio è diventato da lungo tempo lo standard per le celle fotovoltaiche commerciali, e recenti ricerche dell'Istituto de Ciencias Fotonicas (ICFO) in Spagna hanno mostrato che il grafene potrebbe dimostrarsi molto più efficiente nella trasformazione della luce in energia. Lo studio in questione scoprì che a differenza dei moduli in silicio, che generano soltanto un elettrone di spinta di corrente ("current-driving electron") per ogni fotone assorbito, il grafene può produrre molteplici elettroni. Le celle fotovoltaiche costruite impiegando anche il grafene potrebbero fornire un di 60% efficienza 60% della cella solare – il doppio rispetto a quello che veniva ritenuta la massima efficienza dei moduli al silicio.inhabitat.com cooperating with ICFO (Institute of Photonic Sciences)(2013-04-03 Desalinizzazione e purificazione dell'acqua Un esperimento di osmosi inversa è stato condotto negli Stati Uniti dai ricercatori del Massachusetts Institute of Technology. "La struttura molecolare peculiare del grafene consente di creare dei fori di qualsiasi dimensione sulla sua superficie. Questo ci ha permesso di far passare l'acqua da una parte e i sali dall'altra", hanno spiegato i ricercatori sulla rivista dell'American Chemical Society. "La dimostrazione di questo processo di osmosi inversa non è nulla di nuovo, ma erano necessari equipaggiamenti ingombranti e un alto consumo energetico. Tramite il grafene, invece, il processo di desalinizzazione si può svolgere 1000 volte più velocemente e a un costo energetico pari a zero" . Microprocessori Il grafene mostra delle ottime caratteristiche come conduttore, ed è oggetto di intensi programmi di studio al fine di utilizzarlo per la realizzazione di sistemi a semiconduttori. Nel 2010, un gruppo di ricerca della IBM è riuscito a realizzare un transistor al grafene con una frequenza di funzionamento massima di 100 GHz e lunghezza del gate di 240 nm; Nel 2011, sempre IBM è riuscita a realizzare un transistor dello stesso materiale con una frequenza di 155 GHz e lunghezza del gate di 40 nm. Sempre nel 2010, all’UCLA, un altro test con il grafene ha toccato il record di velocità di un transistor raggiungendo i 300 GHz. Analoghi transistor realizzati con tecnologie all'arseniuro di gallio hanno una frequenza massima di 40 GHz. Progetti di sviluppo Nei laboratori dell'ITME (Instytut Technologii Materiałów Elektronicznych, in italiano: Istituto di Tecnologia per i Materiali Elettronici) presso l'Università di Varsavia sono studiati metodi di produzione del grafene a basso costo ed alta efficacia fin dal 2007. Questi studi hanno portato l'ateneo a diventare il detentore di numerosi brevetti che lo posizionano ai primi posti al mondo nella ricerca su questo nuovissimo materialeGrafen z Polski - Nauka - polskieradio.pl. Il governo polacco sta attivamente sostenendo la ricerca sul grafene tramite il programma "Innowacyjna Gospodarka" (in italiano Economia Innovativa) che ha già portato al deposito di numerosi brevetti sul grafene prodotto secondo il metodo polaccoOPI – Program Operacyjny Innowacyjna Gospodarka / Aktualności. Nel gennaio 2013 il progetto Graphene [http://www.graphene-flagship.eu Il sito del progetto Graphene] (insieme al progetto Human Brain Project) è stato selezionato dalla Commissione europea tra i FET Flagships, i progetti faro di ricerca e sviluppo promossi dall'Unione EuropeaNicola Nosengo, [http://www.treccani.it/magazine/piazza_enciclopedia_magazine/tecnologia/ecco_le_tecnologie.html Ecco le tecnologie (europee) del futuro], 25 gennaio 2013, dal sito dell'Istituto dell'Enciclopedia italiana Treccani: scelti da una rosa di sei candidatiHenry Markram, Il Progeto cervello umano, Le Scienze, agosto 2012, p. 46, i due progetti beneficeranno di un sostegno finanziario di 1 miliardo di euro lungo dieci anni. Note Voci correlate * Fullerene * Nanotubo di carbonio * Grafano * Grafino * Hanns-Peter Boehm * Ossido di grafite * Premio Nobel per la fisica 2010 Altri progetti di Wikipedia Collegamenti esterni ; in italiano : * GOGREEN.VIRGILIO.IT: Grafene, la Ue investe 2 miliardi nel materiale miracoloso - La Ue punta sulla scoperta del secolo: leggero, molto più resistente dell'acciaio, superconduttore, desalinizza l'acqua e ripulisce siti radioattivi. * http://www.torinoscienza.it/articoli/graphene_e_human_brain_le_scommesse_del_futuro_24576 * WWW.CORRIERE.IT: Il futuro sarà l'era del grafene - Formato da un piano di carbonio a forma esagonale, è il materiale più sottile del mondo * WWW.LESCIENZE.IT: Elettroni 'liquidi' nel grafene, ed altro ancora... * Notizia sull'impiego del grafene nella produzione di computer * Servizio della trasmissione televisiva Superquark sul grafene * ; in inglese : * Graphene-Info Graphene news and resources (english) * Un documento PDF dell'Università di Princeton sul grafene Fonti * * Categoria:Allotropi del carbonio Categoria:Chimica supramolecolare Categoria:Fotovoltaico Categoria:Nanotecnologia Categoria:Nanomateriali